entre el odio y el amor
by l0v3kizhu
Summary: una guerra comienza,junto con la venganza y el rencor,-todo por una vieja zorra- pensaba mojo jojo. "ah creo que es el mejor summary que he hecho jaja"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, como soy nueva espero cualquier crítica y reviews.**

_1.-El inicio_

**Esta letra es de los pensamientos**

**(****Esto digo yo)**

**-**_esta es donde hablan-_

_etc_

_-¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!-_gritaba desesperadamente la mujer_-¡¡¡sáquenlo!!!_

_-tranquila amor-_le decía su esposo_-ya te atienden_-pues claro la mujer estaba a punto de aparear, un hijo, un producto de su amor.

-_señor utonio su esposa está siendo atendida ¿quiere estar presente?_-le decía el doctor.

-_por supuesto que sí_- dijo un poco exaltado.

**2 horas después**

_-¿Cómo es posible que me diga esto? No puede ser cierto ….ella no puede …no_-decía el señor utonio desesperado a punto de romper en llanto-_no…no….no es cierto ella no puede estar muerta ¡¡¡¡¡NNNOOO!!!!!-_estallando en llanto_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? No _–arrodillándose a los pies del doctor.

**Flashback**

-_puje ¡¡puje!!-_decía el doctor

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!-_la señora utonio seguía pujando.

-_tranquilízate querida_-el señor utonio estaba al lado de la señora

- _aquí viene siga señora utonio_-el doctor ya veía la cabeza. Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que venía otro –_agárrela enfermera_-no solo eso seguían dos después de la primera _–¡¡¡no se detenga señora utonio!!!-_mientras las sacaba veía que eran tres niñas y hermosas-_felicidades señora utonio son tres niñas y muy bonitas, de grandes serán unas rompecorazones-._

-_déjamelas ver_-decía la señora utonio alzando sus manos para verlas –_cariño velas son unas linduras ¿Cómo las llamaremos?-_le preguntaba a su esposo.

-_si es cierto amor ¿tienes pensado unos?_-mientras ponía un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

-_yace_- sonreía la esposa-_a la mayor por 58 segundos ¿Por qué no le ponemos bombón, ala segunda bellota y la pequeña burbuja? ¿Qué te parece cariño?-_

_-¿Por qué no? A mi si me gusto_-pensaba que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, que a tenia familia, que nada le faltaba. Tenía a su esposa, la mujer con quien era feliz, la amaba tanto que hasta le dio tres pequeñas. Se acordaba que no quería ver si era hombre o mujer, ella quería que fuera sorpresa en el parto, hasta pensaba que era varón lo que iban a tener. Pero…

-_pip pip pip_-(no sé como se llame ese aparato que indica si se está muriendo o no y tampoco como suena) sonaba el aparato.

-_amor ¡¡amor!! ¡¡Despierta!!-_decía el señor utonio viendo que su esposa se estaba desmallando-_doctor ¡¡¡que pasa!!! Mi... Mi esposa-_

_-salga de aquí señor_-le digo el doctor con cara seria, pero vio que el profesor estaba a punto de reclamar –_dije que salga, enfermeras_ –cerró la puerta en la cara del profesor –_saquen de aquí a las niñas voy a ver qué puedo hacer-._

**Fin del flashback**

_-ah ya era hora de que saliera de aquí no aguantaba más estar en este maldito lugar-_decía una mujer muy hermosa, de 20 o 22 años, güerita-_todo por esos niños-._

_-no diga eso señora, son sus hijos-_decía la nana de los pequeños.

_-ja eso a ti no te importa y debes de decirme señorita y no señora entendiste x-i-m-e-n-a-_dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

_-si…si lo siento señorita Him-_ decía una muchacha de pelo castaño_-solo le decía que no se…-_

_-ay ya cállate me aturdes-_la interrumpió mientras caminaba a su auto con sus 3 hijos en la carriola que llevaba la nana Ximena.

-_pobres niños en la casa donde van a crecer ah_- pesaba la muchacha.

**17 años después**

_-apúrense niñas o llegaran tarde a su nueva escuela_-dijo la voz de un hombre

_-ya vamos profesor, es que bellota es difícil de parar_-decía una pelirroja

_-eso no es cierto_-la reto una morena

_-chicas cálmense_-decía una rubia bajando las escaleras

_-Eso es cierto será mejor que coman_ –decía el profesor

_-¡Hiii!-_dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_-la limosina esta lista señoritos Him-_ dijo el mayordomo

_-si si ya vamos-_dijeron 3 chavos apuestos, uno moreno, uno pelirrojo y un rubio

_-ah-_suspiro-_espero que sea cierto que dejen a nuestro padre quedarse esta vez en este lugar porque no aguanto estar mudándome a cada ratito-_

_-tranquila bellota su jefe le dijo eso es cierto-_

_-si bellota bombón tiene razón, yo espero tener amigos pronto_-

_-Tu solo dices cosa….ah ya llegamos_-dijo bellota viendo la escuela

_-buenos días chicos, empezaremos un nuevo curso y …así que tenemos nuevas alumnas-_

_-alumnas mmm …-_

-_muy bien niñas pasen-_dijo el maestro.

**Continuara**


	2. dispositivos rowdy

**Capitulo 2**

_**Proyecto rowdy**_

Capitulo anterior:

_-buenos días chicos, empezaremos un nuevo curso y …así que tenemos nuevas alumnas-_

_-alumnas mmm …-_

-_muy bien niñas pasen-_dijo el maestro.

Entraron 3 señoritas realmente hermosas, la mayoría de los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sonaban palabras como "que hermosas son, están bien buenas, que linduras", etc.

-bien chicas preséntense-

-hola yo me llamo bombón-

-yo soy burbuja-

- y yo bellota-

-bien chicas pueden sentarse…-

Bombón se sentó delante de brick, burbuja a un lado de boomer, bellota atrás de butch .

Después de terminar las 3 primeras clases la mayoría de los alumnos se les acercaron para preguntarles cosas como " ¿qué tipo de música les gustan?, ¿quieres ser mi novia?¿ que genero de películas te gustan?¿ cuál es tu color favorito?¿ porque se cambiaron a esta escuela?, etc.

-como se atreven a ponerles más atención a las nuevas que a mí ¿Quiénes se creen?-dijo una pelirroja de 2 coletas.

Todos voltearon a verla, pero después la ignoraron y siguieron con sus preguntas.

Bombón tenía una gotita tipo anime además de que se sentía acosada de nuevo. Pero vio a 3 chavos que no se acercaban como los demás, "que guapos" pensó la chica. Los hermanos se pararon de sus asientos y se fueron para la cafetería ignorándolas.

-espérame brick- dijo la chica pelirroja

-ignórenlos esos chicos son muy presumidos y princesa es una egoísta- decía un chico

-eso no es cierto no son presumidos son muy guapos y ustedes le tienen envidia-dijo una chica

-cierto envidiosos les creo lo que dijeron de princesa pero ellos no – dijo otra chica

Y así empezó una pelea de hombres contra mujeres de cómo protegían a los chicos que se fueron ignorando totalmente a las 3 chicas. En eso se paro una chica de su asiento para ver alas chicas.

-hola yo me llamo robín –en eso voltea a ver a las personas que se seguían peleando –porque no vamos a la cafetería antes de que se acabe la comida ¿si'

-claro- dijeron las 3

En otra parte

-oye sí que están buenas no brick-

-solo piensas en eso butch-

-boomer tiene razón piensa más en entrenar para nuestro padre sabes lo que pasara dentro de poco tiempo y no debes pensar en eso-

-ay brick no me digas eso tu también piensas que son lidas ¿o no?-

-yo nunca dije que no eran lindas-

-ahí esta porque vi que boomer se quedo con la boca abierta cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado jajajaja-

-no es cierto cállate-

No muy lejos de ahí

-ya está todo listo para el ataque-

-si señor matrils será suya-dijo un soldado

-está bien preparen los SRT y llamen a mis hijos, ellos usaran los dispositivos ROWDY-

-pero señor todavía no es…-

-sin peros señor utonio para eso lo contrate ¿no? Mis hijos podrán usar esa arma…ahora llámenlos-

-si señor-

_**-esto será divertido**_-pensó

En la escuela

-me alegra tener ya una amiga no creen chicas-

-Tienes razón burbuja, gracias por invitarnos a desayunar contigo robín-

-no es por nada bombón-

Ringggggggggg

-el toque debes irnos al salón o sino la profa eupfemia se enojara-

-está bien-dijeron las hermanas

-oye robín quienes eran los chicos de hace ratito-

-ah eran brick, butch, y boomer ¿por qué lo preguntas burbuja-

-no por nada-

-yo digo que son unos groseros ni si quiera nos saludaron-

-no les digas así bombón son buena onda cuando los conoces-

15 min. Después

-así que 3x-54b=o y la formula es b-8…

-disculpe maestra pero les llaman a los señoritos him-

-oh claro…chico-

En eso se paran los hermanos para dirigirse a la puerta.

-para que los llamaran…será su padre-pensó robín

-bien chicos sigamos…¿en qué estábamos?

Después de pasar 30 min

-para que nos querías padre-

-que frio eres brick-

-dimos la misión-

-está bien no te enojes…saben que matrils nos ataco y quieren declararnos la guerra pues…les tengo algo que les va a impresionar-se abre una puerta donde se pueden ver unos robot gigantes-ya saben que estos son unos SRT los entrenaron para usarlos pero , les tengo una sorpresa… profesor –en el fondo del cuartel se pueden ver unos robots impresionantes de color negro-estos son los dispositivos ROWDY, el nuevo científico que contrate los hizo a los SRT mejores y estos lo usaran ustedes, ya que tiene más armamento y protección… y ¿Qué tal están?-los hermanos están con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-están chidos no puedo esperar a que lo use-

-espera butch –ya fue demasiado tarde butch estaba listo para usarlo

-sabia que les gustarían ahora vayan con el profesor para que les explique la misión

-hi señor-

**Continuara**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias a ****angelic-bloody-night, munekzita-sama y a blossy012**** por sus reviews**


	3. carreras

**Bueno aquí les explicare cómo va la historia, las chicas y los chicos nacieron en el año 2000, ósea están en el año esta avanzada la tecnología, es por eso que hay robots, si han visto code geas o full metal panic se ven como son los SRT. Los rrb son hijos del general, ósea su imperio es donde salen emperadores y toda la cosa. Bueno es todo lo que puedo decir las demás cosas van a salir durante la historia y otra cosa que no les ha dicho como se llama el país todavía no tengo el nombre porque no le quiero poner saltadilla. Les advierto algo después será algo hentai lo que escribiré, pero para algunos no les importa así que continuare.**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Carrera**_

Capitulo anterior:

_-están chidos no puedo esperar a que lo use-_

_-espera butch –ya fue demasiado tarde butch estaba listo para usarlo_

_-sabia que les gustarían ahora vayan con el profesor para que les explique la misión_

_-hi señor-_

Se dirigieron con un señor alto y moreno.

-ah ustedes deben ser los famosos hijos del general-dijo el moreno

-……-no hubo respuesta

-ok…mmm bueno les explicare cómo funciona el dispositivo rowdy. Este aparato-era un aparato que se ponía en la cabeza-se ponen en el SRT, tengan cuidado funciona con sus pensamientos, por ejemplo si están cansados el SRT también-

-eso significa que podríamos tener problemas-dijo un pelianarangado

-sí pero su padre dice que ustedes podrían hacerlo- se defendió el profesor

-no importa… chicos es hora de atacar-dijo un chico de gorra roja

En la escuela

-ah por qué no viene brick lo extraño-dijo la princesa

-a esa chica sí que le gusta hablar sola-

-es cierto bellota, siempre que se va brick hace eso-dijo robín

Legos de ahí se oían como decían los de curso avanzado, cuando veían pasar a las hermanas dirigiéndose a la entrada de la escuela " hey nenas se ven bien con ese uniforme" . La verdad es que si les quedaba muy pagadito porque era una falda que llegaba a la rodilla azul marino entablada, con una camisa blanca desfajada y encima un chaleco, con un moño rojo y botas rojas largas.

El de los hombres era igual un traje azul marino pero era una corbata roja.

-ash no otra vez-dijo una morena

-¿Por qué lo dices bellota?-dijo una impresionada robín

-ah porque en todas las escuelas que hemos estado siempre pasa esto-dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-jajaja entonces deberías estar acostumbrada-

En el cuartel matrils

-bien vamos llegando-decía un chico de ojos rojos

-ok … ahora descarguen los archivos de matrils-dijo la computadora

-hi- respondieron los hermanos

Los chicos se bajaron de su SRT para poder invadir el territorio enemigo, ahí se encontraba 2 soldados. Brick dio una señal con su mano, en eso boomer corre y salta para cortarle el cuello a uno, el otro al darse cuenta intentaba disparar pero llega butch doblándole el brazo y disparándole en la nuca.

-bien hecho chicos-los felicito su hermano

Cuando entraron brick puso un aparato casi en la entrada y salen corriendo para la computadora. Empezaron disparando a los científicos que se encontraban ahí. Después empieza a descargar los archivos.

-bien es hora de irnos- dijo el líder

En eso cuando se iban alejando del cuartel explota.

-misión cumplida- dijeron los tres

Después de unas horas

-señor sus hijos a llegaron-

-y ¿te entregaron los archivos?-

-si señor-

-puede retirarse señor utonio-

- hi señor-

Cerca de ahí

-bien hecho muchachos-

-gracias maestro-respondieron los hermanos

-ah …bueno yo solo venia a darles una sugerencia-dijo el maestro preocupado

-díganos maestro-respondió el líder

-ok saben que esto no es el campo de entrenamiento, aquí podrían morir, es por eso que les sugiero que se diviertan que disfruten sus días… ¿Qué dicen?-

-como diga señor-respondió el hermano mayor

-eso yo ya lo iba a ser-dijo butch sonriendo

-no se preocupe maestro-dijo un chico de ojos azules

En la casa de las chicas

-bien ya me voy burbuja-

-bellota acuérdate que papa llega a las 10:00pm. y … ahora ya son 7:43pm.-

-tranquila llegare a tiempo, solo dile a bombón que fui a ver a una amiga de internet-

-si solo cuídate-

-siempre lo hago- dijo cerrando la puerta

-esa bellota siempre que corre se mete en problemas-pensó la menor de las hermanas

Con bellota

-ya era hora de que llegaras-

-cállate Kevin alégrate de que ya llegue-dijo una chava de ojos verdes

-jajajajaja siempre la misma nunca cambias… pero mientras venias te conseguí al mejor corredor de almeirs-dijo el chavo riendo

En eso llega una motocicleta haciendo (perdón pero no se como se llaman las maniobras de motos, pero imagínense una chida) en su moto "honda".

-llegas tarde-

-ah no seas aguafiestas rayan-

-lo que sea tienes una carrera recuerdas, y tienes que ganar porque hice una apuesta-

-si si… es hora-

-preparados, listos… fuera- grito Kevin

Fue una carrera impresionante (imagínenselo) pero, gano el contrincante de bellota.

-eres un gran corredor- dijo el ganador

-tú no lo haces mal pero… fue solo suerte-dijo la morena

En eso se quita el casco dejando ver su cara.

-e…eres un… una chica-

-¿algún problema?-

-claro que no, hay un montón de chicas que saben usar motos pero tú me sorprendes-

-entonces quisiera ver la cara de mi contrincante-

-hmp-se empieza a quitar el casco

-pero tú vas en mi salón-

-si yo también dije eso pero pensé que no me crearías-

-pero ¿se podría saber tu nombre?-

-claro preciosa me llamo butch-

**(en esta conversación son solo butch y bellota)**


	4. invitacion

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Invitación**_

_Capitulo anterior: _

_-entonces quisiera ver la cara de mi contrincante-_

_-hmp-se empieza a quitar el casco_

_-pero tú vas en mi salón-_

_-si yo también dije eso pero pensé que no me crearías-_

_-pero ¿se podría saber tu nombre?-_

_-claro preciosa me llamo butch-_

-ah tu eres el que no se presento-

-y tu eres la nueva-"vaya no está nada mal"-pensó-oye no ¿quieres tomar algo?

-claro que no me tengo que ir … adiós-dijo mientras se iba

-jajajajajajajaja esa chica te rechazo jajajajajaja-

-cierra tu estúpido pico rayan-

-es que nadie te había rechazado butch-

-solo no me molestes-

Al día siguiente

-chicos…chicos-decía una chica de dos coletas pelirroja-¡¡CHICOS!!-

En eso se voltean todos los presentes de su salón

-que quieres princesa- dijo una chava

-bueno los quiero invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que será hoy por supuesto… y lo mejor de todo es que va a ser de disfraces -

-aaaaaaahhhhhhh-dijeron sus compañeros mientras los sirvientes de princesa repartían las invitaciones que decían.

_Gran fiesta de disfraces_

_Hecha por: princesa_

_Lugar: en su mansión en avenida #17_

_Para: ti _

_Hora: 08:00 pm._

_Te espero no faltes_

_Soy talla chica, sin regalo no entran_

Todos tenían una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza. Mientras oían que tocaban.

-que les parece chicas si vamos-dijo una chava peli naranjada

-seria grandioso bombón-dijo una cica de ojos azules

-a mi me da igual- decía una morena desinteresada

-que dices robín- pregunto la chica de ojos azules

-ah bueno no se-

-tú sabes que eso no nos importa así que¿ porque no vamos?-dijo la hermana mayor

-gracias chicas-

Con los hermanos

-brick esta invitación te la doy personalmente-dijo princesa

Brick estaba a punto de regresársela pero recordó lo que le había dicho su maestro.

-…-

-está bien te espero,… así ponte un traje de príncipe bye-dijo mientras le mandaba un beso

En la noche

Toctoc

-pasa-en eso entra su hermano y se le queda viendo con cara sorprendida y lo apunta.

-ah brick no te has cambiado vamos a llegar tarde-

-desde cuando te preocupas por llegar temprano butch-

-ah eso no importa-porque eso ni yo lose-pensó

-pero si ya estoy cambiado butch-

-¡¡que!!-estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con rayas rojas y conversé (no sé cómo se escriba) rojos y su típica gorra.

-pero estas vestido como siempre-

-no es cierto…aquí llevare una máscara-

Butch hizo la caída anime

-¿y tú?… ¿Qué es eso?-

-oye yo si me vestí, esto querido hermano, es el traje de un empresario- era un traje negro con una corbata verde.

-y dices que yo soy el que no se disfrazo-

-sabes que mejor vamos a ver a boomer como se disfrazo-

En la casa de las chicas

-apúrate bombón-

-tranquila burbuja la fiesta no se irá a ninguna parte-

-pero me preocupa robín-

En eso sale de su habitación y se ven como están vestidas

-¡ah! Burbuja como estas vestida-grito una sorprendida bombón

-es lindo no me gustan los conejos-

-qué pero si papa te ve… bueno…olvídalo…¿segura que iras vestida de conejo?-

-si son lindos (imagínenselo algo pervertido) ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-po..Por…na…nada…burbu…ja-dijo bombón tratando de no decir algo inapropiado

-ah ok le voy a avisar a bello…¿pero por que te pusiste un vestido blanco?-dijo cambiando de tema

- ah es que todavía no estoy lista, pero porque no vas a ver a bellota-

-ok-

Mientras iba caminando estaba recordando lo que les dijo robín.

Flashback

-creo que hare una fiesta, por mi fiesta y conquistar a brick-dijo princesa con unos ojos de corazones

- seria grandioso princesa-dijo felizmente robín

-verdad que si y ustedes nuevas van a ir ¿no están orgullosas de que irán a esta fiesta?-

-si claro cómo no-dijeron las tres desinteresadas

-¿invitaras a todos?-pregunto robín

-por supuesto y…a ti también –

-¿Por qué dices eso princesa?-pregunto con curiosidad la hermana menor

-que acaso no saben…robín esta aquí por una beca ósea es pobre, en cambio a noso…-

-cállate eso a mí no importa niña-dijo una morena

-aunque me contestes así te invitare y a ti-apuntando a robín mientras se subía su limosina (dato importante aquí flotan los carros y motos pero no tan alto, flotan por unos 60cm.)Después robín se les quedo viendo

-de seguro tampoco me hablaran como las demás-

-¿estás loca o que te pasa? Nosotras no somos así-dijo la hermana mayor

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto inocentemente burbuja

-por eso de ser pobre-estaba tratando de no romper en llanto-princesa me habla porque soy amiga de brick y sus hermanos-

-eres una estúpida si piensas así, nosotras solo te dejaremos de hablar si sigues con esos pensamientos entendiste-dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-gracias-

Fin del flashback

Se encontró con la puerta de su hermana bellota.

-wow bellota te ves hermosa-

-verdad que si burbuja-dijo una peli castaña

-es cierto robín, si no te hubieras ido bellota, te hubiéramos comprado el disfraz-

-ay ya olvídalo si no quería ir pero…-

-se lo prometiste a robín-

-si si como digas-

Ok listo esperen el otro cap.

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews


	5. la fiesta

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Fiesta**_

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-wow bellota te ves hermosa-_

_-verdad que si burbuja-dijo una peli castaña_

_-es cierto robín, si no te hubieras ido bellota, te hubiéramos comprado el disfraz-_

_-ay ya olvídalo si no quería ir pero…-_

_-se lo prometiste a robín-_

_-si si como digas-_

-dejala burbuja o haras que se quite el dizfras-dijo una sonriente robin

-tienes razón-contesto burbuja

***

Con los chicos

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja- los dos hermanos no paraban de reir

-ya callense par de idiotas- gritaba un chico rubio sonrrojado

-es…es que t…tu te ….jajajajajaja…lo lo jajajaja-decia un moreno

Toctoc

-ahora que quie…-no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta de quien era

-lo siento si fui inoportuna señoritos Him-

-no no claro que no Ximena tu nunca serias eso-dijo el hermano mayor

-si solo ignora al idiota de boomer-se empezó a reir el moreno

-callate…lo siento Ximena no quería responderte asi-se disculpo el menor de los hermanos

La señorita era peli negra con ojos azules

-no se preocupen los conozco desde que eran niños-lo dijo mientras los chicos se ponían rojos

-ah boomer y ese traje ¿Qué es?-pregunto curiosamente la nana

-…jajjajajajajajaja-se volvieron a reir los hermanos

-¡¡¡¡ah ya callense!!!! Era el único que encontre-

***

En la fiesta

-ah porque no llegan-gritaba una molesta pelirroja

-princesa esta fiesta esta aburrida-dijo un chico

-dijiste que vendrían brick y sus hermanos-dijo una chica

-y es cierto solo que se están demorando- se defendió princesa

***

Otra vez en la casa de las chicas

-y yo que pensaba que era burbuja la que se tardaba y a hora eres tu-

-lo siento- se defendió la hermana mayor

-ah-suspiro- papa llega a las diez y tendremos que volver a las doce ¿crees que tenemos tiempo?-le reprocho la chica de ojos verdes

-si quieres te vas con robin y burbuja y yo me voy después ¿si?-

-ah esta bien solo procura de llegar con nosotras-

***

Otra vez en la fiesta

-princesa ¿Qué esta pasando porque no llegan?-gritanban un monton de chicas

Princesa estaba siendo acorralada, no sabia que solo le quedaba rezar para que los chicos llegaran y todas las chicas se tranquilizaran, no solo las chicas esperaban a los hermanos también algunos chicos esperaban a las de repente entraron tres chicos realmente guapos algunas se quedaron pensando "serán ellos" , "que sean ellos", etc.

-esto se ve que es aburrido-dijo un chico de ojos verdes

-no se como pude aceptar la invitación-dijo otro chico de ojos rojos

-solo espero que todo esto valga la pena-dijo el menor de los hermanos

-ah-suspiro-ya que solo nos queda hacer de esta aburrida fiesta, la mejor de toda la noche-dijo el moreno alzando la voz-porque ya llego por quien lloraban, ese soy yo-

-butch solo estas haciendo el ridículo-dijo con arrepentimiento el chico de ojos rojos

15 minutos después

-wow la casa de princesa se ve increíble-comento la dulce hermana menor

-si si… ¿Dónde están los bocadillos? Tengo hambre-dijo la desinteresada bellota

-jajja están alla-dijo robin señalando le mesa de bocadillos

-gracias-

-voy contigo bellota…lo siento burbuja me esperas burbuja

-claro ve a comer de seguro fui yo la que no te dej…-

-no digas eso ahorita regreso-

-ah-otro suspiro, en eso se voltea y choca con alguien

-auch-dijeron los que chocaron

-lo siento no fue mi intención solo voltee y …ah perdóname-

-no no perdóname a mi estaba buscando a mis her… ¿tu estas bien?-

-si-ahí le da la mano para pararla, y ve como tiene untraje pegadito de conejita color negro con rosa

-ah bue…eno yo … me llamo boomer ¿y tu?-

-yo este burbuja…tu –

-ah ya entendí eres la nueva…-le da la mano-tambien perdón por no presentarme contigo pensé que ibas a ser como esas admiradoras locas-

-¿perdon?-

-ah nada olvidalo…¿quieres bailar-

-¿representas a tu personaje?-

-bueno si-dijo algo decepcionado-pero-quería bailar con esa chica y no quería un NO por respuesta-era el único disfraz que había-en eso oye una risita la cual le encanto

-que chistoso eres…y claro que me gustaría bailar contigo-le sonrió

*******

**-**bellota ya no veo a burbuja ¿crees que se perdió?-

-¿ah? ¿Dijiste algo robín? es que no te oigo con tanta música-

-olvídalo, voy a buscarla haber si no explotas con tanta comida-

-¿eh?-la chica castaña quería gritarle pero se dio cuenta de que seria una perdida de tiempo, asi que dejo sola a la ojos verdes.

-que hace una chica tan bonita en medio de una fiesta-le dijo un chavo a su oído

Se volta algo asustada y mas al ver quien era –¡butch! no me sorprende verte aquí, se ve que eres chico de fiesta-

-jaja solo vine a invitarte de nuevo ya que en las clases me ignoraste, asi que eso te lo voy a cobrar-

-ja no me hagas reir-esto lo dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón con la pierna cruzada

-pues deberías ¡¡gatita!!-

***

-brick ¿Por qué no te disfrazaste de príncipe? Íbamos hacer la pareja perfecta de la noche-

-no digas ridiculeces ¿crees que yo iba atraer eso por favor princesa-lo dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse

_-esta me la pagas brick- pensó para si princesa_

-_que aburrido fue esto no se como me deje convencer de que viniera a este baile-pensaba un chico de ojos rojos_

_-_bien señorita puede bajar yo estacionare su coche-

-claro muchas gracias-

-_pero ¿Quién es? –era una joven de pelo suelto ondulado, color anaranjado con un vestido blanco y unas alas de ángel_

_-_oye preciosa ¿quieres entrar al baile?-

-¿se supone que ese ¿es tu disfraz? –pregunto ella

-¿entras o no?-lo dijo con un tono divertido-además era el único que tenia-

-claro me encantaría-

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews


	6. fiesta parte 2

**Bien aaaahhhhhhhhh…..bueno……ok yo…… voy a contar sobre los disfraces de los chicos…..mmm empezare con boomer... mejor se les contare en la historia y….ah si brick no está disfrazado solo se puso una máscara, bellota es una gata les contare porque bueno en el capítulo 3-4 su fue a su carreara y no fue con sus hermanas y robín a comprar, así que burbuja le empezó a hacer su traje junto con robín y bombón mmmm…. Más adelante se los contare.**

**Capitulo:**

_Fiesta parte 2_

Capitulo anterior:

_**-**__**pero ¿Quién es?**__ –era una joven de pelo suelto ondulado, color anaranjado con un vestido blanco y unas alas de ángel_

_-__oye preciosa ¿quieres entrar al baile?-_

_-¿se supone que ese ¿es tu disfraz? –pregunto ella_

_-¿entras o no?-lo dijo con un tono divertido-además era el único que tenia-_

_-claro me encantaría-_

***

-oye preciosa ¿quieres entrar?-oí como me hablaba un chico, pero no sabía de que estaba disfrazado pensó la chica.

-se supone que ese ¿es tu disfraz?-hizo como si quería reír y cambio el tema

-¿entras o no?-se lo digo en un tono divertido –además era el único que tenia-me hizo reír por dentro, como que era el único que tenia si solo era ropa casual, pero se me hizo interesante así que…pensaba la chica.

-claro me encantaría-

***

Mmm tengo que pensar en otra pregunta…pensaba un chico-¿Cuál es tú animal favorito?-

-no tengo…me gustan todos los animales y es muy difícil escoger uno-

-mmm…. ¿Tu color favorito?-

-el azul- esto es cada vez más raro, seguía pensando

-y ¿tu genero de película cual es?-

-dirás que es cursi-

-no no lo diré…solo responde –

-comedia romántica- solo por eso se pone tímida…sin embargo es linda

-la ultima…. De casualidad ¿no me investigaste? – puso una cara de que pedo

-a que te refrieres-oh por dios mátame…aguanta boomer sabes que es linda pero no debes de pasarte-boomer ¿estás ahí?

-¿eh? …si si aun sigo aquí….a lo que me refiero es que muchas chicas andan averiguando cosas sobre mi-se puso triste creo que no me gusta que se ponga así-pero no te preocupes no coincidimos en todo-

-ah sí ¿en cuál?- ahora cambio su expresión

-en el género de película-lo dijo mientras se iba acercando mas a ella- a mí me gustan las de acción- lo siento pero no pude aguantar, conciencia perdóname pensó el chico de ojos azules.

-Esta mas cerca de mi que hago-penso la chica rubia-pero se ve lindo y tier…-

-¡¡¡¡BURBUJAAA!!!!-cuando oyeron ese nombre, abrieron los ojos de par en par y vieron que sus bocas estaban a 3 milímetros de besarse, se separaron todos rojos.

-¿Qué haces con el?-pregunto una chava con un short negro chiquito, junto con unas botas que pasaban algo las rodillas, una chaqueta que serraba justo en el pecho enseñando algo de ello y unas orejas de gato.

-bellota-la hermana menor lo dijo con algo de miedo-no no pasa nada solo que …bueno yo …no pasa nada-movía las manos de un lado a otro

-si claro-lo dijo con sarcasmo

-y ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no estaba robin contigo?- la morena se sorprendió había perdido a robin

-bueno si lo estaba pero es que… tu te quedaste en un lugar y ella te fue a buscas-le decía con una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras el rubio ahora tenía la cara de ¡que pedo!-si y luego me encontré con…-se quedo callada cuando de ella salía un aura negra, los rubios se espantaron ante tal reacción-como deseo ¡¡MATARLO!!-

-be…bello…bellot…bellota tran….tran…quilizate… s...si-tartamudeaba la chica de ojos azules

- queme tranquilice dices ¿Qué me tranquilice? Ese idiota…como lo detesto…será mejor que nos vallamos no quiero volver a este lugar me da asco-se dirigía la salida

-bue…bueno yo… adiós boomer o dany zuko-le dio un beso en la mejilla

-burbuja apurate entre mas rápido salgamos de aquí mejor-gritaba la hermana ya en la salida

- te veo después-lo dijo en un susurro y veía como se iban las hermanas.

***

Sonaba la música right round de florita, la mayoría de los chicos la bailaba sencillo pero otros no

-¿sabes bailar?- pregunto un chico de ojos rojos

-¿Qué te hace creer que no puedo bailar?-

-no te enojes… solo preguntaba, si no te invitaría a bailar-

-te refieres a que quieres bailar "pegaditos", no normal-

-bueno si… ¿algún problema? Niña ángel o es que no puedes bailar ese tipo de baile-no lo dijo como pregunta

-¿me estas retando? Si es asi no me conoces en nada en lo absoluto-

-entonces ven-levanto su mano para que la agarrara

***

-bellota que te pasa ¿Por qué me sacaste asi de la fiesta?-

-por un idiota ya te lo dije contenta ahora dejame en paz –

- no, no estoy contenta yo si me estaba divirtiendo y todo por un "idiota"-

-pues que quieres que te dija, todos los detalles ¿o que?-

-si si quiero todos los detalles para que te crea-veia como su hermana mayor suspira

Flashback

-ja no me hagas reir-esto lo dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón con la pierna cruzada

-pues deberías ¡¡gatita!!-

-no me llames asi ¿Quién te crees?

-de verdad quieres escuchar la respuesta-

-no mejor olvídalo…¿qué me ves? ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas sola?-cuando lo dijo lo tenia en frente-¿Qué es lo que…-no termino la frace ya que el estaba encima de ella y la estaba besando la estaba ¡¡besando!!, al principio se estaba dejando llevar pero una mano estaba tocando su pecho ¡¡ estaba tocando su pecho!! Se lo quito de encima y lo vio con repulcion.

-por favor no me veas asi tengo sentimientos-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-no me dijas que no te gusto… por que a las demás si les gusta es mas no sabes lo que pasa después-

-eres un maldito perro asqueroso (mi palabra) como te atreves-le dio una cachetada-tu no me usaras para tus juegos sucios-

Fin del flashback

-contenta ya te lo conte ahora no me molestes –

-ah bellota yo si me estaba divirtiendo…-

Wow termine otro ya saben el disfraz de boomer ahora voy por otro capi

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews


	7. la guerra

_La guerra_

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-no me digas que no te gusto… porque a las demás si les gusta es mas no sabes lo que pasa después-_

_-eres un maldito perro asqueroso (mi palabra) como te atreves-le dio una cachetada-tu no me usaras para tus juegos sucios-_

_Fin del flashback_

_-contenta ya te lo conté ahora no me molestes –_

_-ah bellota yo si me estaba divirtiendo…-_

***

-señor ya que sabemos quién nos ataco ¿quiere que iniciemos el ataque?-

-si háganlo-_¿Cómo es posible de que nos atacaron teníamos una alianza? no puedo creerlo_-pensó un nombre medio ruco.

***

-maldita zorra como se atreve a golpearme, se las cobrare luego-seguía maldiciendo en la mente a la chica de ojos verdes

-hola guapo, ¿Por qué tan solito?-oye como una mujer rubia le hablaba de ojos color miel

-mmm…estaba buscando compañía….pero creo que ya la encontré-la agarro de la cintura mientras la conducía al baño.

***

-oye ¿Quién eres?-

-hasta ahorita me vienes preguntando mi nombre ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?-

-la clase de….oye no trates de cambiarme el tema – estaba a punto de besarse con ella pero lo paro

-me tengo que ir…es tarde señor bastardo-

-pe..Pero ¿porque?-

-si vamos en la misma escuela nos vemos allá-se lo dijo mientras iba corriendo, brick estaba en _shock __**-¿Quién es esa chica?-**__pensó. En eso sonó su celular,_

-habla brick-

-**reúnete con tus hermanos tienen una misión…ahora**-le colgó-_**maldito viejo-**_pensó brick mientras buscaba a sus hermanos.

***

_Suspiro_

-qué lindo era ese chico-pensaba una chica disfrazada de angelito-ah tranquilízate bombón puede que sea como los demás y no querrás sufrir-

***

-tenemos que buscar a ese idiota de butch o nos meterá en problemas-gritaba desesperadamente un chico de ojos rojos mientras un chico rubio lo veía fijamente, sabía que si le hablaba en ese estado podría salir las…-BOOMER vete hacia la derecha y busca en los cuartos de arriba-

-qué pero porque tengo que buscarlo ahí sabes que se eno…-

-no me importa y búscalo no tenemos tiempo-

-ah si PATRON como digas-_¿en donde encontrare a ese idiota de butch?_, se preguntaba mientras entraba a un cuarto pero al no ver nada decidió irse pero escucho gemidos en la habitación, _¿pero cómo es posible? que…oh claro el baño_-butch apúrate nos acaban de lla…-estaba viendo a su hermano sin la camisa y la chica semidesnuda y gimiendo ya que butch tenía a 2 de sus dedos en el interior de ella-¿ah butch?-pregunto como si fuera una pregunta.

-butch-

…

-BUTCH-

…

-¡¡BUTCH!!-

-¡¡ah que quieres idiota sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir cuando una persona esta teniendo sexo!!-

-¡¡¡no seas imbécil te estábamos llamando y no contestabas!!!-el chico de ojos azules suspira y voltea a ver a la chica que tenía cara de ¡que pedo!

-lo siento nena pero podemos seguir después ¿sí?-le beso la frente y salió corriendo mientras la chica tenía cara de tristeza

-¿porque ahora tenían que llamar esos malditos?-

-no lo sé pero debemos apurarnos-

***

-capitán estamos listos para atacar –

-ja esos malditos no saben con quién se metieron, Artemis quiere la revancha-( no me acuerdo si su ciudad se llama así ya que tiene algo de tiempo que no escribía y se me olvido , pero mejor lo dejo así) "obtendremos n nuestra venganza por atacarnos-

***

3 horas después

-capitán creo que Artemis tiene nuevo armamento… y son solamente 3–

-jajaja pero como tú dices son solo tres así que ustedes pueden ganarles a esos tipos-lo dijo teniendo con mucha confianza en ganar- ahora ¡¡atáquenlos!!-

La pelea había comenzado tenían como tipos altavoces pero con cambio de voz. De pronto se oyen unas voces que dicen -ACTIVAR DISPOSITIVOS ROWDY-

-capitán hablaron ¿qué cree que signifique activar dispositivos rowdy? ¿Será algo malo?-

-sargento no sea miedoso y combátalos que para eso lo entrenaron… soldados hagan la formación al cuadrado-

La pelea empieza cuando un robot ataca de frente con el comandante al mando (brick), con palo tipo espada a la estatura de su cuello mientras este se agacha, pero el otro (le pondré un numero para que entiendan, enemigo "robot 2", brick o "robot 1") robot 2 también golpea por abajo cuando brick se alza dándole en la parte de la cabeza. En eso lo ataca otro por la espalda poniendo su brazo arriba, y con la otra agarrándolo y golpeándolo, rompiéndole el brazo.

Con butch

Lo estaban siguiendo. El los guiaba asía una montaña, cuando pone su pie y salta para arriba mientras esos chocaban entre si, cuando cae avienta una bola de energía contra ellos-ja eso se lo merecen por interrumpir mi gran noche…par de idiotas-

Con boomer

Lo atacaban 2 al mismo tiempo, en eso salta a la rama de un árbol (muy pero muy resistente)los otros siguiéndolo, el robot 1 le pasa su puño al lado de su cabeza mientras boomer lo agarraba aventándolo contra el robot 2 estrellándolos entre si- ¡¡ CHUZAA!!-

En el fondo de donde los tres habían peleado se escuchaban aplausos

-bravo…bravo, bravo, bien echo matrills los ha entrenado muy bien estoy muy impresionado-

(Acuérdense que las voces están distorsionadas)

-¿quiere que lo mate?- dijo el comandante

-no claro que no … yo solo vengo a hablar-

-pues entonces ájalo-

-como iba diciendo ustedes nos declararon la gue…-

-eso no es cierto fueron ustedes, ustedes artemianos-

-bueno yo silo vengo a decirles que este es el comienzo de una gran guerra… y no queremos oír sus suplicas-

-que comience la guerra-

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía y por haberme tardado en escribir se me había olvidado que tenía un fic hasta que el mensaje que me enviaron. Y también por haber escrito muy poco.**


	8. la guerra parte 2

_**La guerra "parte 2"**_

_Capitulo anterior_

_-bravo…bravo, bravo, bien echo matrills los ha entrenado muy bien estoy muy impresionado-_

_-¿quiere que lo mate?- dijo el comandante_

_-no claro que no… yo solo vengo a hablar-_

_-pues entonces ájalo-_

_-como iba diciendo ustedes nos declararon la gue…-_

_-eso no es cierto fueron ustedes, ustedes artemianos-_

_-bueno yo silo vengo a decirles que este es el comienzo de una gran guerra… y no queremos oír sus suplicas-_

_-que comience la guerra-_

_***_

Estaban cansados, no sabían cuanto tiempo es que estaban así, sin dormir ni comer, en fin no podían descansar.

_**Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos?, ¿Por qué aceptamos esta misión?, ¿de verdad hacemos esto por la gente?, ¿y qué tal si esa gente no se merecía ser protegida? Y aquí nosotros chingando la madre con tal de protegerlos. Pero en realidad ¿lo estamos haciendo por nuestro padre?, a veces siento que ni nos quiere y nosotros sufriendo y partiéndonos la madre por mas me odio a mí mismo, ¿Por qué? , eso sí que no lo sé, solo sé que sigo a mi hermano a todos lados, ya que él es el mayor y el que entiende las cosas, como la de mama. El me dijo que murió en un accidente de auto, que nos quería, bueno según él, pero que importa, teniendo siete años y ya teniendo las responsabilidades del hermano mayor, ja mayor por… yo que se creo que por unos segundos, minutos, que importa, siempre que mis padres se veían brick nos sacaba de la habitación en donde se encontraban y nos llevaba legos y ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Por qué?, esa es mi gran pregunta,…wow creo que en estos días estoy pensando mucho.**_

Luego de pensar se volvió a haber al otro lado donde su hermano pequeño estaba cansado, y pensó que era mejor que durmiera antes de que hubiera otro ataque, ya que el herido era brick y ahora él era el que debía pensar en los demás y en sus hermanos. Camino hasta él para decirle que debía dormir que él se encargaría. (Creo que puse mucho "el").

-oye creo que deberías de descansar un poco ¿no?, has estado despierto casi todo el día haciendo guardia-dijo el chico de ojos verdes, bastante serio

-wow… ¿eres tu butch? O te hicieron daño los golpes de la pelea que tuvimos hace rato-dijo el hermano con una sonrisa burlona

-oye-grito mientras lo agarraba del cuello- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso ¿, después de que yo vengo aquí a preocuparme por ti y tu solo te ríes y me haces burla- lo dijo mientras lo soltaba del cuello.

-ssshhh- se puso un dedo delante de sus labios- ¿no quieres que se despierte brick, verdad?- y era cierto en la última batalla tuvo un accidente y salió algo herido por ahora estaba durmiendo y no podrían despertarlo.

-cierto, ahora vete a dormir, yo me hare cargo de hacer guardia-

***

La vio, sentada en la cama viendo a la luna a través de la ventana, mientras esta iluminaba el cuarto. Se le acerco por detrás sin hacer ruido, no quería lo que descubriera- hola ¿me extrañaste?- le dijo cerca al oído, al sentirlo esta se sorprendió y volteo a verlo para sonreírle -hola chico zanahoria- respondió esta mientras acercaba sus labios con los de él. El beso era tierno pero poco a poco fue haciéndose apasionado, le empezó a desabotonar la camisa, al sentir esto el chico también le empezó a bajar el cierre a su vestido (es strapless o como se escriba) rojo, bajando de sus labios a su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas, haciéndola gemir -brick- escucho su nombre pero lo ignoro, -¡brick!- esta vez la vio a la cara -¡¡¡brick!!!- escucho su voz como de hombre y lo peor de todo se parecía a la voz de su hermano pequeño, -¡¡¡¡¡BRICK!!!!!-, despertó algo acalorado, viendo a su hermano pequeño algo preocupado.

-¿que…que pasa?, ¿Por qué me despertaste?- lo dijo algo enojado, acordándose de lo que había soñado

-es butch, está en problemas- señalo a su hermano, combatiendo con algunos mt3 (los robots gigantes)

-demonios…boomer a sus posiciones de combate ahora… y que no te descubran- se paro con algo de dificultad, por sus heridas –_**debo de dejar de estar soñando con ella… ¿ni siquiera sabes quién es brick?, ¿no es posible que te allá gustado desde que la viste en la fiesta?, idiota deja de pensar en ella tu hermano está luchando solo**__-_ corrió hasta el mt3 que tenia, para reactivar el "dispositivo rowdy" –_**espero que funcione y no me pase lo de la otra vez-**_

_*******_

-Boomer Him- pregunto la maestra, y al no escuchar nada, volvió a preguntar-¿Boomer Him?, ¿se encuentra?- vi a adelante, pero no lo encontró, suspiro, -otra vez no vinieron los hermanos Him de nuevo ¿verdad?-

-aaaahhhhhhh- empezó a gritar una chica de colitas color rojo-¿por qué no viene mi brick?- volvió a llorar

Mientras la maestra pensaba -_**¿Por qué no vienen?, ni si quiera han llamado sus padres para decir algo y no han traído su justificante-.**_

Después de unos 30 minutos

-¿Cómo es posible que esos hermanos no hayan venido?, ya tiene una semana que no se aparecen por aquí-pregunta una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-yo dijo que ese tipo pervertido, idiota y estúpido de butch, no viene porque me tiene miedo, ¿no es cierto robín -dijo una muy orgullosa bellota

-no digas eso, puede que les allá pasado algo y tu riéndote, no tienes vergüenza bellota- dijo la hermana menor con algo de tristeza

-no le hagan caso a burbuja, solo esta triste porque "su" amigo no ha venido a verla, desde el baile-dijo una chica de ojos color rosa, enfatizando "su"

-eso no es cierto bombón-se defendió burbuja, cruzándose de brazos

-está bien ya no me burlo de ti, ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?-

-oh lo siento chicas me acabo de acordar de que tengo que ir a la casa de mi abuelita- dijo robín despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla –nos vemos-

-y… ¿de qué tema quieres hablar bombón?- pregunto una curiosa hermana menor

-bueno… quería hablar de… la novia del profesor- cuando lo dijo, sus hermanas se pusieron serias

-mmm, bueno hoy la vamos a conocer ¿no?-dijo burbuja

-bah yo no la quiero conocer, es mas ni me importa en lo absoluto-dijo bellota

-no digas eso bellota, es nuestro padre y debemos pensar en que sea feliz-dijo bombón

-sabes que bombón olvídalo si, ahora no me molestes-su hermana se le quedo viendo con tristeza, supero- me voy, hasta luego

-bombón ¿estás bien?-pregunto la chica de ojos color azules

-si no te preocupes… ven ay que regresar a clases-se voltio algo decepcionada

-pero bombón ya terminaron las clases- lo dijo riéndose de su hermana

-oh es cierto, discúlpame burbuja- se dirigía a ella, cuando de repente se empezaron a escuchar balazos y bombas, al oír esto bombón opto por llevarse a su hermana a un lugar seguro-¡burbuja corre!-

***

-señor tenemos problemas…y muy graves-dijo un soldado

-¿qué es lo que pasa sargento?-dijo enojado el general

-lo que pasa es...-sintió el peso de su mirada, tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar-es que los artemianos entraron a la ciudad señor

-que ¡que!-grito-¿Cómo es posible eso?, yo mande a mis hijos a que los detuvieran-

-pues al parecer uno de los mt3 (le puse así porque se me perdió mi mp3 y lo extraño) cayo, y pues entraron a la ciudad,-

-¡¡tráiganme a esos bastardos aquí!! , verán mi furia… ah y al señor utonio, díganle que se acabaron sus vacaciones-grito desesperado

-como usted ordene general-

_**-esos inútiles, después de todo lo que hice por cuidarlos y me pagan con esto, pero tranquilo, si no él se enojara y tendré que hacer más planes…demonios tranquilízate-**_

***

-alcalde, alcalde tenemos problemas, muchos problemas-llegaba una señorita de pelo rojo

-mmm… ¿Cuáles son los problemas? Señorita Bello-pregunto sin curiosidad

-alcalde escúcheme por favor-se volteo a verla aun si curiosidad- están…están atacando la cuidad alcalde-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?, no tenemos problemas con algunos países-se queda pensando-señorita bello, ¿Quién nos está atacando-pregunto alarmado

-bueno alcalde se cree que es…mmm, artemis, no estamos seguros alcalde-

-oh eso no es posible-grito alarmado

***

-mi amor, ¿ya termino el ataque?-

-pues no oigo más bombas ni disparos querida-

-i… ¿iras a ver a el general? Utonio-pregunto curiosa

-pues si… se supone que los mt3 con el dispositivo rowdy iban a poder con los artemianos- dijo pensativo –si es eso será mejor que vayas a ver a los chicos Ximena-

-si tienes razón mi amor, me preocupan-se quedo pensativa-¿y si les paso algo? O que tal si…-

-no digas eso hay que pensar en que están bien… es hora de irnos y arreglar esto-

**Fin del capítulo espero que les guste, ah y perdón por no haber escrito es que con las clases y las temporadas de examen no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni leer fics, pero… ¡ya vienen las vacaciones! Y a lo mejor podre hacer eso. Y gracias por sus ****Reviews**


	9. la verdad parte 1

_**Bueno la verdad son de 3 personas así que creo que será de tres partes este capítulo, aquí viene la verdad de porque inicio la guerra, y…otras cosas, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**La verdad (del padre)**_

_Capitulo anterior_

_-mi amor, ¿ya termino el ataque?-_

_-pues no oigo más bombas ni disparos querida-_

_-i… ¿iras a ver a el general? Utonio-pregunto curiosa_

_-pues si… se supone que los mt3 con el dispositivo rowdy iban a poder con los artemianos- dijo pensativo –si es eso será mejor que vayas a ver a los chicos Ximena-_

_-si tienes razón mi amor, me preocupan-se quedo pensativa-¿y si les paso algo? O que tal si…-_

_-no digas eso hay que pensar en que están bien… es hora de irnos y arreglar esto-_

***

-general sus hijos están aquí ¿quiere verlos?-pregunto inocentemente un soldado pero al ver la cara de su jefe entendió la respuesta-los traeré en seguida señor-el soldado directamente salió por ellos mientras se preguntaba _-¿Qué les hará a sus pobres hijos después de haber fallado en su misión? Creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera tan cansado_-se paro en frente de unos tres chicos, mal heridos y algo cansados, se aclaro la garganta-les habla su padre señoritos- se pararon de mala gana y los guio a la oficina del general, toco la puerta-señor aquí están-se retiro.

***

-aquí estamos padre-rompió el silencio el hermano mayor, ya que parece que el general no iba a hablar y sabría que estaba muy enojado.

-saben lo que han hecho-no hubo respuesta por parte de los hermanos-SABEN ACASO DE LO QUE HAN HECHO, LO SABEN- dijo alzando la voz, pero tampoco respondieron, lo que hiso que se enojara mas –PERO CON UN DEMONIO CLARO QUE SABEN LO QUE HICIERON, DEJARON QUE EL ENEMIGO ENTRARA CLARO, Y TODO PORQUE, POR SU ESTUPIDEZ,- se levanto de su asiento fue directo a ellos hasta pararse enfrente-¿Quién tuvo la culpa?- el mayor de los tres se puso cara a cara con él.

-yo señor-dijo firme y recto

-y porque brick ¿Por qué cometiste ese error tan grande? Tu eres el más responsable ¿Cómo pudiste equivocarte? Si la misión era detenerlos ahí hasta que el profesor utonio arreglara el dispositivo rowdy –viéndolo a los ojos y se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba a punto de estallar de coraje

-detenerlos…SOLO DETENERLOS, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí cansados, hambrientos y heridos, claro que nos iban a derrotar, tu…-estaba muy enojado que no pudo terminar

-jajaja soy yo el que debería de estar enojado no tu- lo señalo-por tu idiotez tendré que hablar con el alcalde y puede que tenga serios problemas-se paso una mano por su pelo vio de nuevo a su hijo con furia de repente le dio un golpe en la cara -imbécil-brick toco la parte del golpe y se empezó a sobar, los demás se sorprendieron

-butch no lo hagas- fue demasiado tarde el chico de ojos verdes grito

-¡¡cómo te atreves a golpearlo!!, después de lo que hizo por ti y tu lo golpeas, tu lo único que deseas es atacar a esa ciudad y no te preocupas de tu hijo, claro que no sabes lo que hizo…nos salvo la vida a nosotros, muestra algo de cariño por tus hijos-

-mis hijos… jajajajajajaja –los vio por un momento-lárguense no los quiero ver, claro solo hasta que los necesite-regreso a su lugar

-¡¡QUE!! COMO TE…- no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermano mayor le toco el hombro

-olvídalo y regresemos a casa-salieron sus hermanos por la puerta pero él se quedo en la entrada-¿por eso atacaste Artemis?, porque mama te dejo por "el"…-cerró la puerta con fuerza para no mirarlo a la cara

-idiota- susurro

***

_-alcalde…alcalde _–levanto la mano una reportera_-¿Qué cree que allá pasado hace rato?-_

_-bueno lo único que sé es que atacaron solo la entrada de mi querida ciudad-_respondió el hombre bajito

_-¿Quién cree que allá hecho el ataque?-_pregunto orto reportero

_-pues por el momento estamos averiguando eso-_contesto una hermosa mujer_-pero encontraremos al culpable y…-_se apago el televisor

-demonios tengo que pensar en qué hacer si es que no quiero ser descubierto-se paseaba de un lado a otro con tal de pensar, pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo su hijo "_mama te dejo por el"_, golpeo la pared, tiro las cosas de su escritorio-¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!-grito desesperadamente- ESTUPIDA ZORRA, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME A MÍ? A MI QUE TANTO…te quería-se recargo en la pared mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido.

**Flashback**

_18 años antes_

Caminaba por unos callejones para llegar a su destino el cual era llegar a un casino llamado "rock in "(lo siento por el nombre pero no me llego inspiración para el casino) era el favorito del lugar y tenía que festejar, pues lo habían elevado el puesto a general, lo que él quería. (Momento me da hueva escribir la historia de "amor" del padre de los rrb y pues me adelantare hasta le trama).

Había conocido a una mujer hermosa, de pelo negro, ojos negros y grandes, todo lo que según él buscaba de una mujer, se enamoro a primer vista de ella, _**gran error, **_quería hablarle pero como, el no era un don Juan, y lo único que quería era acercarse a ella, _**gran error**_, cuando le hablo le dijo su nombre, pero lo que ella le pregunto fue en lo que trabajaba y cuanto ganaba, porque no se había dado cuenta de eso antes, le conto todo de su dinero, y empezaron a salir.

-¿estás seguro?, de esto mojo- pregunto algo preocupado su mejor amigo

-claro que si estoy enamorado de ella matt y quiero casarme lo antes posible-sonrió de oreja a oreja

-pero si apenas la conoces de hace 2 meses, tienes que conocerla más tiempo-seguía preocupado

-pero no entiendes no hay tiempo tengo que casarme-mientras se imaginaba su vida con ella

-espero que hagas lo correcto mojo-terminando su frase se dirigió a la salida

Porque no le había hecho caso a su mejor amigo de no casarse con ella ¿Por qué?, recordó cuando le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Estaba sentada en su cama fumando y bebiendo alcohol, se escucho que estaba llorando, así que fue a haber lo que le pasaba, el se emociono al saber que iba a ser padre pero…pero ella no, tomaba y tomaba, no podía soportar que estuviera así, empezó a pelearse con ella, los problemas, no podía soportarla. La tranquilizo o mejor dicho la chantajeo con que si dejaba que "sus hijos", si como no, nacieran a ella le compraría la casa que tanto quería, todo para salvarlos, lo que más le molestaba era que siempre se teñía el pelo castaño, rubio, rojo, etc. Porque cuando la buscaba nunca la encontraba como antes, lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus infidelidades.

_7 años y medio después_

-aquí estoy ¿y para que me llamaba? General- entro un hombre de 40 años y muy chaparro

-mi mujer…mi mujer está saliendo mucho últimamente, bueno siempre sale, desde que nos casamos, y quiero saber en dónde está y más ahora que mis hijos la necesitan- dijo firmemente

-claro señor como usted dija- salió de la habitación, pero escucho que tocaron la puerta

-adelante-entro un niño de unos 7 años de edad, de ojos de color rojo

-padre- lo vio tenso-yo… sé, yo sé don…donde esta mamá-tartamudeaba

-en serio, mmm y se puede saber ¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto curioso

-mmm…prométeme que no le dirás que yo te dije padre-

-claro que no, tú solo continúa con lo que estabas diciendo-

-una vez me dijo encárgate de tus hermanos yo vuelvo mañana, le pregunte porque y ella me contesto, veré a un hombre más rico que tu padre, pero tú eres más rico que ese hombre ¿verdad padre?-el hombre casi estalla de coraje

-lárgate DE AQUÍ-el niño salió con algo de miedo ya que su padre le había gritado-la matare ¡¡¡LA MATARE!!!-GRITABA Y GRITABA, pero se acordó de "el" (luego en la parte 3 les cuento como lo conoce)le llamo- el quiero que me hagas un favor-

-depende "querido amigo"-sonrió del otro lado del teléfono

-quiero… que mates a sicney, mi mujer-dijo arrugando unas hojas

-oh sabes que yo conozco a las personas por sus crímenes jojo, o es que ya no te acuerdas del trato que tienes conmigo con tal de casarte con ella-se oía como se reía del otro lado del teléfono

-no pensé que me engañaría… de nuevo-

-tranquilo por eso te preste mi apellido, para que esa mujer se acercara a ti-

-lose, pero ahora te quiero pedir otro favor-

-ya se… pero no quieres saber con quién te engaño-

-sí y ese me las pagara muy caro, se arrepentirá de lo que hizo-

-pero si quieres que muera lenta y dolorosamente, tienes que hacer algo por mi-

-que es ¿Qué es?, haré lo que sea con tal de que la mates-

-comenzaras una guerra-

- ¿y como se supone que hare eso?-

-bueno harás esto…-

**Fin del flashback**

Recuerda eso, los planes iban perfectamente como lo había planea do "EL", utilizando a "sus hijo "-jajajajaja, esa zorra, por a esos niños los habría matado ya pero están dentro del plan de ÉL, así que no puedo matarlos pero cuando termine esto, jajajajajajaja estarán contigo en el infierno, jajajajajaja- recordó lo que le había dicho –_a ellos no los mates, los necesitare para mi plan maestro, me servirán, por qué crees que te dije que les pusieras mi apellido_- si lo tenía planeado desde el principio y para saber cómo le juro lealtad o sino moriría, porque lo conozco, porque se lo que es , porque se lo que me pasara si lo traiciono.

***

-me alegra de que estén bien chicos pensé que les habría pasado algo-estaba una mujer abrazándolos y llorando

-te preocupas mucho Ximena, como vas a creer que yo iba a morir tan fácilmente-decía un muy orgulloso butch, mientras que los otros dos tenían una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

-bien ahora váyanse a bañar si no las heridas que tienen se les infectara y tendrán cicatrices y se arrepen…-

-butch tiene razón en algo por fin-dijo boomer inocentemente

-que a que te refieres idiota-levantando su puño, yéndose con él en la puerta

-que te pasa brick te veo muy callado-tocándole la majilla

-quería preguntarle a nuestro padre de que porque pasa esto-se sentó en el sillón

-piensas que es por tu madre- se sentó con el

-…Ximena ¿puedo contarte un secreto?-

-si confías en mi si-

-te quiero contar de que por que mi padre mato a mi madre-lo dijo algo triste

-¿¡QUE?!- pregunto sorprendida

_**JAJAJAJA TERMINE PENSE QUE ME TARDARIA MAS, LA QUE NO ENTENDIERON SERA EXPLICADO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, BYE**_


	10. la verdad parte 2

_**La verdad (el hijo)**_

_Capitulo anterior_

_-que te pasa brick te veo muy callado-tocándole la majilla_

_-quería preguntarle a nuestro padre de que porque pasa esto-se sentó en el sillón_

_-piensas que es por tu madre- se sentó con el_

_-…Ximena ¿puedo contarte un secreto?-_

_-si confías en mi si-_

_-te quiero contar de que por que mi padre mato a mi madre-lo dijo algo triste_

_-¿¡QUE?!- pregunto sorprendida_

***

-¿pero qué cosas dices brick?, como vas a creer eso, tu padre la amaba, no podría matarla-dijo una muy sorprendida mujer de ojos azules-el señor mojo…no creo que lo haya hecho, brick como puedes hablar así de tu padre-

-ese es el secreto que quiero contarte, que el señor mojo no es mi padre-

***

-hijas ¿se encuentran bien?, estaba tan preocupado-

-tranquilo padre estamos bien, no te preocupes, pero si no te apuras llegaras tarde al trabajo-

-Descuida bombón, solo quiero pedirte algo ya que tu eres la mayor-se puso serio

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-si algo sucede qui…-

-pero padre-lo interrumpió-¿que está diciendo?-

-déjame terminar bombón,-espero su respuesta y esta solo asintió con algo de temor-quiero que vallas al laboratorio, al bajar las escaleras das vuelta a la derecha, ahí está la puerta que les dije que no tocaran- su hija asintió de nuevo-pon esta contraseña sk1907o0, se que eres lista y sabrás de lo que se trata, es por su seguridad, ustedes saben que las quiero y son lo más importante de mi vida y también se que lo usaran correctamente-le dio un beso en la frente

-por que siento que es una despedida- lo dijo a punto de llorar

-no no lo es, solo que quiero que tu lo descubras, voy a despedirme de tus hermanas,…hasta luego bombón- se despidió de la mano

***

-no te entiendo brick-

-bueno te lo explicare todo, desde el inicio para que me entiendas- se puso serio-ya que creo que no tengo demasiado tiempo-

**Flashback**

_10 años antes_

Me encontraba escondido en el armario porque mis hermanos y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas, de lo que no me acorde era que estaba escondido en el armario de mi madre, ¿Qué pasaría si mi mama´ se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí? estaría castigado de por vida. Me asusto cuando se abrió la puerta, me espante al creer que era mi madre y rezaba con que fuera el estúpido de boomer, pero para mi desgracia era esa mujer así que debía guardar silencio, en eso se oye que está hablando por teléfono y me asome-

-…si claro que no tengo nada que hacer-era la voz de su mamá-… mmm yo también te extraño, no sabes cuánto te extraña mi cuerpo-se me hizo raro eso de que "te extraña mi cuerpo"¿Cómo puede un cuerpo extrañar a una persona? es imposible-…sabes te tengo una sorpresa, mi marido saldrá a una reunió hoy en la noche sobre su armamento y no sé que más y me preguntaba si podías venir a mi casa-¿Quién será con el que habla mamá?-…no no te preocupes por ellos, les diré que los pongan a dormir…ok te espero bye- colgó el teléfono y se fue directamente al baño, que suerte tengo pensé que iba a sacar ropa de su gran armario.

**Fin del flashback**

-brick no quiero que te lo tomes a mal pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo de tu padre?-poniendo una cara seria

-aún no termino Ximena-se detuvo a pensar-es que es aquí donde empieza…y espero que no te lo tomes a mal-la vio con una cara triste

**Otro flashback**

Me dispuse que me quedaría despierto toda la noche para averiguar que tramaba mi madre, porque, no lo sé, pero me había acordado de un episodio de mi caricatura favorita, era sobre un detective (es un niño recuerden). Me acerque al cuarto de mamá sin que me escuchara y vi que estaba con un señor, no le podía ver la cara, pero si lo que le estaba haciendo, la basaba-¡¡¡iu!!! ¡¡Qué asco!!-pensé para que no me escuchara, luego creo que le estaba besando el cuello mientras mi mamá, creo que se estaba riendo no losé, pero me estaba haciendo para atrás algo me decía que no debía ver eso, pero ocurrió algo, tire por accidente el garrón del mueble que se encontraba ahí, me fui corriendo a esconderme, vi como mi madre se asomaba y llamaba a una de las sirvientes, pero no escuchaba que era lo que decía y entonces vi su cara, era alto, con bigote y barba, sus ojos negros y de piel morena, creí que me había visto porque sonrío por la parte en donde me encontraba, nunca olvidare esa sonrisa. Me regrese a mi habitación para poder dormir pero necesitaba saber de qué se trataba.

-niños ¡cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no quiero que jueguen en la casa! Me chocan sus gritos-gritaba la señora de la casa

-lo sentimos madre-respondieron los hermanos

Suspiro –olvídenlo tengo que salir- cerró la puerta

Ahí era donde empezaban los problemas, "mi padre" mojo se dio cuenta de que mi madre salía mucho últimamente, un día cuando estábamos jugando en la sala, cuando de repente entraron sus padres, de inmediato saque a mis hermanos por la otra puerta para que no escucharan porque ya sabía que era lo que pasaría después y no permitiría que ellos sufrieran, o eso era lo que pensaba. Una noche Salí por un mandado de "mi padre", pero cerca de una calle reconoció a su madre con una botella en la mano-chofer deténgase-fui por ella ya que se veía mal –¿Qué le sucede?-pregunte

-lárgate de aquí y déjame sola- me grito

-pero no puedo dejarla aquí, le pasara algo malo-en eso llega mi chofer para cargarla

-no suéltame desgraciado-lo empujo

-señora no haga eso, está aquí su hijo-me vio

-señorita inútil señorita, que no sabes que aun soy joven-siguió caminando hacia adelante

-señorita por favor téngale respeto a su hijo-yo solo veía a mi madre así, nunca la había visto de otra forma

-mi hijo ja ya quisieras,- me apunto-el solo es la parte de un trato- se acerco a mí de nuevo

-señorita que cosas está diciendo-

-que solo estoy usando a estos niños, porque son mi salvación-me vio a los ojos, en ese momento sentí miedo-si ustedes son las maquinas de papi-me sonrío

-¿maquinas? "mi padre no nos usa como maquinas-respondí con miedo

-jajajajajaja ¡¿te refieres a mojo?! Tu padre, jajajaja el no es tu padre-estaba a punto de caerse, pero la agarro el chofer

-¿qué estás diciendo?-quería llorar

-que mojo no es tu padre nunca lo fue, solo lo utilice por dinero-me ganaron las lagrimas

-señorita por favor, que no sabe que le está haciendo daño- intervino el chofer, muy sorprendido de lo que escucho

-suéltame me tengo que ir-grito- y tu –me señalo –encárgate de tus hermanos, _son mi pase a la vida rica, volveré_ mañana_-_lo dijo casi en un susurró

-¿por qué? , y ¿a dónde vas?-

-jajajajajajaja a ver a un hombre más rico que tu padre- y vi como se alegaba riéndose aún

Me la pase llorando ese día, encerrado en mi cuarto, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿brick estás ahí?- pregunto inocentemente mi hermano menor

-no seas tonto clero que está ahí-dijo el otro hermano

-no seas gruñón, solo que me preocupe por él es todo-

-si claro como no so….-

Solo oía como ellos dos se peleaban, pero no podía permitir que ellos supieran lo que yo sabía, por eso decidí que averiguaría que tramaba, pero como todavía era un niño lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas. Vi como un hombre entraba en la oficina de "mi padre" claro ahora sabía que no era así, oí de lo que hablaban, era sobre mama y querían saber donde estaba y yo sabía dónde estaba, con _él_, y tenía que decirle_._ Vi cuando salió el hombre y tenía que entrar, toque.

-adelante- me dijo

-padre- me puse algo nervioso-yo… sé, yo sé don…donde esta mamá-tartamudeaba

-en serio, mmm y se puede saber ¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto curioso

-mmm…prométeme que no le dirás que yo te dije padre-

-claro que no, tú solo continúa con lo que estabas diciendo-

-una vez me dijo encárgate de tus hermanos yo vuelvo mañana, le pregunte porque y ella me contesto, veré a un hombre más rico que tu padre, pero tú eres más rico que ese hombre ¿verdad padre?- sentí como me miraba, con odio

-lárgate DE AQUÍ-me grito y pues me espante de eso, pero me quede tantito mientras decía -la matare ¡¡¡LA MATARE!!!-gritaba y gritaba, así que me fui.

**Fin del otro flashback**

-ay brick ¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes?-lo abrazó

-no lose no sé porque, pensé que hacía lo correcto pero no-unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-pero- lo miro -¿Cómo descubriste quien era tu verdadero padre?-

-investigue sobre _él_, aunque todavía no encuentro nada, pero sé que es _él-_sé puso serio

-¿pero como supiste?, me refiero a la información-

-comencé con el apodo que mamá utilizaba-

-y ¿cuál era ese?-

-_sedusa-_(no sé si sedusa tiene otro nombre pero que importa, solo que quería decirles que ella fue la mujer en la que estaba pensando para la madre de los **Rowdyruff Boys)**

*******

-chicas tenemos que hablar-dijo seria una chica de ojos rosas

-que quieres bombón, que no ves que tenemos que apurarnos, con esto del ataque y todo eso creo que….-

-lo sé- la interrumpió -lo sé bellota, pero quería decirles si se acuerdan de lo que no había enseñado el profesor-dijo la hermana mayor

-mmm… creo que si lo recuerdo, era cuando teníamos 6 años y nos enseño a pelear-dijo la menor (lo siento pero voy a escribirlos de otra manera)

Bellota:- así ahora que lo dices si lo recuerdo… y los golpes-

Bombón:- y por eso es por lo que nos entrenó, y quiero saber si me ayudaran-

Burbuja:- ¿y para qué?-

Bombón:- quiero saber el porqué del ataque-

Bellota:-estás loca si crees que puedes hacer eso, tenemos 3 años que no entrenamos, además de que necesitas un mt3, para enfrentarlos-

Bombón:- y si te dijo que los tengo-dijo muy segura de sí

Bellota:-…entonces que esperamos, claro que te apoyo con tal de golpear traseros como los viejos tiempos-lo dijo alzando la mano en un puño y saltando

Burbuja:- están seguras de lo que van a hacer…¿ y que ha del profesor?-

Bombón:- el trabajara, no podrá venir hasta que acabe la guerra, es por eso que me dejo su laboratorio y unos mt3-

Bellota:- eso quiere decir que sabe lo que íbamos a hacer-

Burbuja:-o que regresaríamos a utilizar los mt3-

Bombón:-correcto, es por eso que quiero que me ayuden, síganme-las guío hasta el laboratorio y siguió sus instrucciones, cuando se abrió una puerta que jamás habían visto en sus vidas, puso el código.

Bellota:- wow espero que el profesor este en lo correcto-

Burbuja:- yo también-

Bombón:- bien chicas, hay que recordar viejos tiempos-

**Wow al fin termine este capítulo pensé que me tomaría más tiempo, ah y gracias por sus reviews.**


	11. enfrentamiento

**Cero que se preguntaran de por qué puse este capítulo en vez de la 3 parte del otro capítulo bueno es porque (lean abajo)**

_**El enfrentamiento**_

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Burbuja:- están seguras de lo que van a hacer… ¿y qué hay del profesor?-_

_Bombón:- el trabajara, no podrá venir hasta que acabe la guerra, es por eso que me dejo su laboratorio y unos mt3-_

_Bellota:- eso quiere decir que sabe lo que íbamos a hacer-_

_Burbuja:-o que regresaríamos a utilizar los mt3-_

_Bombón:-correcto, es por eso que quiero que me ayuden, síganme-las guío hasta el laboratorio y siguió sus instrucciones, cuando se abrió una puerta que jamás habían visto en sus vidas, puso el código._

_Bellota:- wow espero que el profesor este en lo correcto-_

_Burbuja:- yo también-_

_Bombón:- bien chicas, hay que recordar viejos tiempos-_

***

-evacuación, evacuación-gritaba un hombre desesperado

-corran, corran-decía otro wey corriendo como loco, por todas partes agitando las manos

La mayoría de la gente buscaba refugio en alguna parte. Tenían miedo de que algún avión de ataque o un mt3 se pasara y entrara a la ciudad, no sabían lo que pasaba, pero se rumoraba que habían seis maquinas mt3, que eran los que los protegían, con un armamento especial, con el cual derrotaban al enemigo.

***

-ppg 2, haz el "equivalente al cuadrado"-grito un robot, el cual estaba saltando para darle una patada al que tenía en frente

- tú y tus planes de pelea- esquivo un ataque –pero ya que –la ataco con un tipo espada, por abajó de las piernas del robot, mientras saltaba y le daba una patada mandándolo cerca de un árbol

-ppg 3, "ataque de danza"- grito lo que pareciera ser el líder

-hi-tenía un sable (el tipo espada) en su mano mientras contraatacaba con un sable igual al suyo, para que no lo golpeara alzo el sable para después darle con el codo en la cabeza para después darle otra vez con el sable ahí mismo- genial…pero ¿ya no hay más contrincantes?-viendo a los lados-

-espera eso dijo yo burbuja-señalo a su hermana

Burbuja:- lo siento bellota es que me emocione-

Bombón:- ya pueden salir de sus mt3, no hay nadie ya vi por el radar-

***

-yo ya me aburrí de esto, ni siquiera sabemos porque tenemos a esos idiotas siguiéndonos si no los necesitamos-dijo un chico de ojos verdes

-butch tiene razón brick, porque no les decimos que regresen a su casa, me estorban-

-lo sé boomer, yo odio a los estorbos, pero es una orden de nuestro padre-

Butch:-ese señor solo se la pasa sentando cómodamente en su estúpido sillón-

Boomer:- es cierto, wow butch estás teniendo la razón últimamente-

Butch:-si es… idiota será mejor que corras si no quieres morir- lo estaba siguiendo por todas partes

Brick:- ustedes dos dejen de estar jugando-grito moviendo su cabeza para verlo y encontró a butch con sus manos alrededor del cuello de boomer-me castran sus ruidos…ah butch suelta a boomer-lo soltó dejando al pobre tirado en el suelo

Butch:-ay pero que aguafiestas eres, solo te importa esto de las estrategias y eso de la tecnología, ataque etc.-

Brick:- butch cállate, estoy pensando-

Butch:- hay que amargado-

Boomer:- sabes lo que le pude quitar el enojo a brick-

Butch:-¿Qué?-pregunto curioso

Boomer:- que no te acuerdas que brick se le pasa si lucha-

Butch:- tienes razón pero con quién…mmm ya se ¿te acuerdas de los rumores de que hay unos mt3 cerca de aquí?-

Boomer:- si ¿quieres que vallamos a luchar contra ellos?-

Butch:- ahora me ayudaras a convencerlo-

***

-alguien se acerca-dijo una chica de ojos verde

-pero no estamos en nuestros mt3, ¿corremos? bellota-pregunto la menor

-no burbuja escóndanse y pónganse sus cascos-dijo la líder

Boomer:-¿cuanto tiempo falta para que lleguemos?-

Butch:-ya falta poco…y es aquí-

Brick:-¿aquí?-pregunto extrañado

Butch:-si así es debería de ser aquí –

Boomer:-pero yo no veo mt3, creo que te equivocaste de coordenadas-

Butch:-no seas tonto claro que no me equivoque-

Brick:- ya dejen de estar como niñitas y busque a loa personas-

Boomer y butch:-¿eh?, ¿Qué dices?-

Brick:- encontré los mt3, pero no están los que los controlan, así que búsquenlos-

Se bajaron de ellos y se pusieron un tipo casco negro, que hacía que se distorsionara su voz.

Brick:- búsquenlos, pero no los maten tengo que hablar con su líder-

Boomer:- ¡¿Por qué?! así no será divertido- lo dijo casi haciendo un berrinche

Brick:-porque quiero saber las razones por las cuales están defendiendo esta área, si no mal recuerdo el general no ha enviado a otros mt3 con habilidades especiales-se puso serio

Butch:- de acuerdo… ¿pero como sabremos quién es el jefe?, eh líder-

Brick:- yo me encargo de eso, ahora búsquenlos-

Cada quien se fue buscando por su lado (primero será creo que la pareja favorita de todos butch x bellota) el chico de ojos verdes se alegaba de sus hermanos, cuando oyó un ruido cerca de un árbol, se paro para después dar un salto hacia adelante, ya que el enemigo lo había atacado justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba, el enemigo lo ataco corriendo hacia él mientras ponía su brazo y jalarlo pero al momento de agarrar su brazo, le toco una bubi, se sonrojo y se distrajo para después de que ¡¡la chica!! Lo tirara al suelo con una patada tirándole el casco.

Butch:- ¡¡tú!! Pero quien te crees para golpearme de esa manera, niño idio…-no termino porque se acordó de que no era un chico si no una chica

¿?:-tú porque no te fijas estúpido pervertido-grito, se sorprendió al ver quien era pero no dijo nada

Butch:- ¿pervertido?, Yo no soy un pervertido solo pensé que eras un chico, pero al agarrar…-fue interrumpido con otro golpe en la cabeza

¿?:- imbécil, como te atreves, te voy…- pero fue callado porque el chico le jalo el brazo tirándole el casco

Butch:- pero si tu eres – muy sorprendido- be… bellota-

Bellota:- suéltame imbécil- se alejo de el- ¡deja de verme!-

Butch:-¡que! yo no estaba viendo- volteo para otra lada, porque no se había dado cuenta de que con ese traje se veía tan sexi- pero que idiota soy-

Bellota:- estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo- rio

Butch:- jaja que graciosa-no se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer desde que empezó a luchar, solo hasta que la toco, se puso rojo- demonios- dijo en un susurro

Bellota:- demonios ¿Qué?- pregunto- _es muy raro-_pensó

Butch:- nada gatita, solo que no… pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Bellota, con una vena en la frente:- que no soy ¡¡tu gatita!! – grito mientras se paraba

Butch:- yo nunca dije que eras MI GATITA, pero si quieres serlo puedes decírmelo- recibió otro golpe- hey eso duele-

Bellota:- yo no me reiría a eso, de que sería tu gatita sino a que- estaba viendo como butch veía a una mosca pasar- sabes que olvídalo no tiene caso hablar con un idiota como tu-se volteo para irse pero la agarro del brazo – ¡oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-grito

Butch:- no me grites, solo que no has respondido mi pregunta-

Bellota con una gatita tipo anime en la cabeza:-¿Qué pregunta?-

Butch:-la de hace ratito-vio que bellota tenía una mirada extrañada, - la de ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Bellota:- bien, q-u-e t-e i-m-p-o-r-t-a-resaltando las palabras

Butch:- como t atreves-la iba a gritar, pero algo sonó en su bolsillo-demonios-

***

-per…perón…digo…yo… no quería… yo lo siento… pensé que-estaba muy nervioso

-no no te preocupes, se que fue un accidente ¿verdad? Boomer-

-no…digo si…no sé,¡¡ hay que pasa conmigo!! De verdad lo siento burbuja-

Burbuja:-ah yo digo que… primero ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?-

Boomer:-ah sí claro-

Burbuja, muy tímida:-podrías…podrías quitarte de mí, es que me estas aplastando-

Boomer al darse cuenta de que estaba encima de ella se paro rápidamente- lo siento, lo siento de verdad- se puso rojo recordando lo que paso. Estaba caminando silenciosamente para que no lo escucharan, pero escucho un ruido, fue haber que pasaba y se encontró a una chica parada como escondida, decidió atacarla, pero vio cuando se estaba quitando el casco y la reconoció, lo malo fue que no se pudo detener y cayó encima de ella.

Burbuja:- jeje no te preocupes-En eso sonó algo de su bolsillo-creo que te están llamando boomer-

***

¿?-bien así que tu eres "la" líder de este equipo-

¿?-y por lo que yo veo tú también eres el líder del otro equipo-

¿?- en eso no te equivocas, pero quisiera saber ¿quién eres?-

¿?- y ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-

¿?-quiero saber si es que tienes permiso, por lo que yo sepa, no me dijeron que había otra capitana además de mi-

¿?-pero eso no justifica que quieras saber quién soy, además primero se dice su nombre y luego se pregunta-

¿?- mi nombre es brick- le da la mano- y seria un gusto para mi si me dice quien es, tengo la impresión de conocerla-estrecho su mano

**Ah acabe, un día de que entramos a clases, en realidad ya lo había acabado pero me acorde de que lo tenía que poner hoy. Ahí sobre la tercera parte fue porque quise jajaja.**


End file.
